


Just Trying to Help

by ArtistAtHeart1



Category: New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistAtHeart1/pseuds/ArtistAtHeart1
Summary: All Dick wanted to do was get some research about Jackal.  To get some level of justice for Joey.  However, he's "treated" to a panic attack instead.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Joseph Wilson, Nightwing & Jericho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Just Trying to Help

**Author's Note:**

> For context, I have come up with a theory that Joey could suffer from PTSD. While he may not really show signs (but has been stated to have moments of mental instability), I believe that he didn't leave the incident with Jackal completely unscathed mentally.
> 
> I may create a series of oneshots (not in this one, but several individual oneshots) with certain characters addressing it. And apologies if the ending seems rushed ^^;

"I'm sorry." Dick whispered, sitting on the ground.

In his arms was Joey. He was trembling, yet silent. Umconcious, yet scared. It wasn't a scene that Dick envisioned himself in. He was doing a side project. One that he was doing for Joey. However, things didn't go as planned as he now found himself calming Joey from a panic attack.

_Text, photos, and news clipping brightly scrolled by Dick. He had been sitting there for a few hours now, two, to be exact, searching for answers. He wanted to find answers for a detail that had plagued him since he had met Adeline and Joey. Whatever happened to William Walsh, also known as the Jackal? Was he alive? Actively ruining more lives?_

_Wanting to get closure for Joey, much like Bruce had for him years ago, Dick decided to investigate. It troubled him that this man had disappeared like he did. He knew both Slade and Adeline wanted to avenge their son's trauma. Neither would want to let something like that go. But somehow, Walsh did, so here Dick._

_So far, his investigating was coming up with loose ends. William Walsh hadn't made himself too often, with only a few cases that he managed to escape from appearing. However, Dick thought he was getting close. He was getting a timeline and a pattern. Soon enough, he felt like he could project William's next hit. Optimism was on Dick's side and a breakthrough almost guaranteed._

_Until the sound of glass breaking startled him. Joey had entered the room without Dick noticing and the glass a cup of water that thankfully hadn't cut him. That being said, Joey was mortified. Green eyes were wide with fear, staring at the screen. The news clipping on screen, one of a young boy's murder. Throat slit and bleeding._

_There was no need for a warning as Joey went into a panic attack. His body shook, his eyes clamped, tears formed and his body hunched over. And though speechless, it was clear that he was distressed, mentally visualizing his trauma._

_"Joey!" Dick gasped, turning the screen off before bolting towards him._

_Dick grabbed Joey, not caring about the shaking, latching his arm around Joey's shoulders. He felt stupid for not being as observant. He should have suspected that Joey could have showed up. But now was not the time for Dick to lecture himself. Right now, he had to focused on the panicked bundle that was Joey. Looking at the ground, Dick knew that would be the safest place for both of them. Joey wouldn't hurt himself by hitting something in his panic, and would have enough room to spread out if need be._

_"If you can hear me Joey, I'm going to need you to sit down." Dick suggested._

_Joey said nothing, but his legs did buckle. This allowed Dick to go through with his plan and get them both grounded. He guided Joey along, seating himself against the closest wall, while making sure Joey didn't lash out. Joey's upper body was supported by Dick's arm, and his legs sprawled out on the floor. Hands covered green eyes, trying to hide from the pain. Dick said nothing, riding out the panic attack in silence._

They had been like this for a solid hour, and Dick knew there was no point moving now. 

~ 

The following morning, the two seemed to part ways. Joey seeming to go his own way, and Dick still feeling lingering guilt from the previous night. The two eventually ran into each other around noon. Joey seemed calmer now compared to last night, but still seemed a little anxious. 

"I want to apologize for last night." Dick stated. "I should have been more mindful. I'm sorry." 

Joey didn't respond, as though processing the apology. Another moment passed before a swift and brief hug was given to Dick. 

" _It's okay._ " Joey accepted. " _You were just trying to help._ " 

A soft smile flashed, accepting the apology and easing Dick's guilt.


End file.
